Til Death do us Part
by agnewrlakc
Summary: G for now, may get spicy later. Phillip and Chloe are through, both in college, unfortunately, Phillip can't let go(BIG shock there)
1. Default Chapter

Chloe sat in her class at Salem U, trying really hard to keep her mind on her classes. Unfortunately, she had trouble seeing anything other than Brady's face. Brady denied being jealous when Chloe watched Phillip give Belle her present, a diamond bracelet, but Chloe knew he was lying. Brady wasn't one to hide his emotions well, especially from her. "Ms. Lane" her instructor called, jarring Chloe from her memories. A few students snickered at her obvious lack of attention, but Chloe ignored them she was used to that. "Yes, sir" she asked apologetically. The instructor didn't say too much he knew about this particular student's health history. He was amazed that she had come this far after coming into the class mid- semester. "Do you have your homework?" "Oh, yeah, sorry" she mumbled handing him her paper. "You are feeling okay?" the instructor asked gently. Chloe nodded "yeah, just been distracted lately" she said. "Don't let too many things distract you" Ms. Haines spoke softly, "you've come very far and are doing so well." "Thanks" Chloe smiled gratefully collecting her books and walking into the hall. She was still thinking about things, mostly Brady, but other things too, when she ran right into him, as if he came right out of her thoughts. "Hey" he steadied her "are you okay?" Chloe nodded "yes," she answered "just not looking where I was going?" Brady smirked "thinking about anyone in particular?" "Maybe" she shrugged "grinning, but not anybody you'd know." Brady smiled, but said nothing. "what are you doing here?" she asked him. Brady shrugged "nothing really, just thought you might want a ride home" he said. "Where's my chariot. Fair prince" she mocked. Brady smiled "This way, m'lady" he played along taking her hand. Brady and Chloe walked hand-in-hand to his jeep, while Phillip watched from a nearby bench. Phillip scowled at them, he was determined that Chloe would be his someday, but as usual Brady was standing in his way. "One day you wont be there, Brady" he muttered "and when that is the case, I will be there." Deep down, phillip knew the only way Brady wouldn't be there for or with Chloe was if he was stopped somehow. The question was how, and more importantly when? 


	2. Dreaming of you

Oops almost forgot: I disclaim  
  
Chloe sat in her class at Salem U, trying really hard to keep her mind on the subject of 19th Century Opera, but the only thing on her mind, had nothing to do with Opera. In fact, it wasn't even a thing. HE was a real, live flesh and blood person, one that she couldn't get out of her head no matter how hard she tried.  
  
Brady Black, was supposed to be her best friend, he confidant, not the one guy she couldn't get out of her mind. She wanted so bad to be with him every moment of everyday, but she also wanted to know that she wouldn't die on him. "Ms. Lane" the instructor touched her shoulders. Chloe sat up with a start "Chloe, are you okay?" Mrs. Court asked her.  
  
Chloe nodded her head "Yes, I'm sorry Mrs. Court" she apologized "I was just thinking about.." she began to explain. "No need to worry dear" the retired Elementary school teacher spoke gently "You're doing a fine job, I just wanted to make sure you weren't sick".  
  
Chloe smiled "No, I'm feeling fine" she said "thank you". Chloe then realized that she was the only student left in the classroom. A quick glance at the clock told her that class had been dismissed nearly 10 minutes ago. "You take care of yourself, dear" Mrs. Court smiled, gathering her books and supplies "I'll see you next week".  
  
Chloe gathered her own books and papers then headed to the hallway, which was alive with the sound of students walking to and from classes. "Hey Chloe" she heard Phillip walking up behind her "are you through for the day?" he asked. Chloe nodded "Yes, I am going to meet Brady though, was there something you needed?" Phillip felt as though she has kicked him in the gut. Even though she has said they were through, he couldn't, wouldn't accept it. He wouldn't lose her, especially to Brady!  
  
"No, I just thought maybe we could ya know talk or have coffee or something" he answered. Chloe sighed, she was trying to be nice, but Phillip was getting on her nerves. "Maybe later" she said "right now I am.." she was cut off by another voice "late, are you okay?" Brady asked rushing up behind her.  
  
Chloe glowed "no, just got distracted and lost track of time in class" she smiled "thanks for coming to get me." Brady took her hand, not exactly possessively, but definitely sending a clear message to Phillip. With his other arm, he took her books "are you ready to go?" he asked. Chloe nodded "bye, Phillip, maybe I'll catch you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow, if Brady doesn't interfere" he growled quietly to himself at their retreating backs. He had to come up with a plan to get between his nephew and his ex-girlfriend. Something that would cause a rift so big the two of them would never be together again.  
  
Outside in Brady's jeep, Chloe let out a huge sigh. "What's wrong?" Brady asked "are you okay?" Chloe nodded "Yes, I am okay" she sighed "I just wish Phillip would take a hint and leave me alone" she sighed. Brady held her hand, "do you want me to make him leave you alone?" he asked. Chloe shook her head. "I think I have a better idea" she grinned.  
  
Brady watched the mischievous look on her face "what are you planning?" he asked. "Mimi owes me a favor" Chloe chuckled "and I think it is time for her to pay up." Brady looked at her like she had lost her mind "you're not serious" he said. "why not, she's single, hes single, what do they have to lose?"  
  
"uh-huh" Brady muttered "we'll see. So what kept you in class?" he asked. "You" she answered honestly. "Me?" he asked "how exactly did I do that when all I wanted was to have you in my car with me?" Chloe smiled "Because that is exactly where I wanted to be, too" she answered him. 


End file.
